


Chasing The Rainbow

by sperrywink



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-13
Updated: 2011-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-23 17:38:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sperrywink/pseuds/sperrywink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Future!fic. Life and the Oscars conspire to bring Kurt and Puck together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chasing The Rainbow

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd, but I'm still happy with it.

If someone had asked Kurt in high school who would get out of Lima and become a star, he would have said himself (of course) and Rachel Berry. No one wanted it more than Rachel and she had the determination to make it happen. Probably last on his list would have been Puck. Puck didn’t plan, Puck didn’t have determination, and he was all about reacting to the here and now.

How wrong he would have been.

While he had become a star through luck and unrelenting endeavors, Puck had as well. Kurt made it big in musical theater and then became a movie star when musicals became in vogue again. He mostly played the sidekick á la Donald O’Connor, but he knew he wasn’t your typical leading man and he felt blessed to have gotten the opportunities he had. Plus, he was increasingly involved in writing the musical numbers and producing the movies and he couldn’t be happier doing that. He thought he might have finally found what he was supposed to be doing with his life. Puck had made it big as a singer/songwriter á la John Mayer or Jack Johnson. He had heartfelt, catchy songs that were much more mature than “Big Ass Heart.”

Rachel, even though she tried for years to make it on Broadway, never got further than being an understudy Off-Broadway. She eventually moved back to Ohio to be near her Dads and, unsurprisingly, married Finn who had taken over Burt’s garage business. Blessedly, she was not overly bitter, particularly after her first daughter was born.

Over the years Kurt never paid more than passing interest to Puck’s career. Whenever he heard Puck’s songs on the radio he just shook his head and marveled. He assumed it would have stayed that way if it hadn’t been for the Oscars when they turned thirty. Both he and Puck were nominated for Best Original Song (Kurt was also nominated as Best Supporting Actor, but he knew he was a long shot for that one). The surreal-ness of it was a bit too much for Kurt, so he mostly blocked out his competition and focused on his wardrobe. What he wore to the Oscars was very important to him and he was in a panic that his outfit wouldn’t come together the way he had imagined it would.

Marc Jacobs had designed it. It was midnight-blue with buckles and accouterments and Kurt was hopelessly in love with it, so if it didn’t work, he would be devastated even without the worry about looking like a hot mess for the Oscars. His stylist Karen tried to calm him down, but she was only half successful. Kurt at least began to hide his franticness, even if it didn’t go away.

Finally nodding that his hair and touch-up make up were done, Karen had him stand. The stylist from Marc Jacobs and Karen then began straightening his clothes and checking the buckles and what-not until Kurt was dying of nervousness. Finally the Marc Jacobs designer stepped back and said, “You look heavenly.”

As Karen nodded, Kurt walked to the full-length mirror and critiqued his appearance. The suit was divine and he lifted his chin and straightened his back to make it drape properly. He finally sighed in relief. He did look smashing, if he said so himself, and he would be proud to rock this outfit at the Oscars. Too bad there was no one to rock it with.

He wasn’t seeing anyone and both his Dad and Carole were holed up in Lima awaiting Finn and Rachel’s next child. He’d seen the pictures, she looked ready to pop and he could understand their reluctance to leave even for a day or two. Mercedes, who could usually be counted on as a back-up date, was in New York on her honeymoon.

Sometimes it seemed like everyone was paired off and getting married except for Kurt. Even Blaine was engaged to his boyfriend, Carl. Kurt had agreed to be Blaine’s Best Man since they had become best friends after the passion of their relationship fizzled out, but sometimes he wondered how he had become a bystander in his own life. Always the Best Man, never the groom.

Shaking off his thoughts, he firmed his shoulders and stood proud. He might not have a boyfriend, but he was up for two Oscars, dammit. All his childhood dreams were coming true and he wasn’t going to let a little loneliness get in the way of enjoying it. He let his assistant Charles hustle him into the limo that would take him to the Kodak Theater.

The limo inched through traffic giving Kurt way too much time to dwell. He started looking outside the windows, checking out the fans and paparazzi that were hanging around. It took his mind off his situation, but also brought butterflies to his stomach. He had been to more movie premieres than he could count at this point, quite a few for movies that he starred in, but he still got nervous around fans. High school was forever ago, but he guessed one never got over being called fag and mocked. He was an actor, though, so he hid it well, he thought.

Finally the limo pulled up to the red carpet and Kurt stepped out into the madness. He let Karen and Charles get him presentable and then leaving them behind, he walked confidently forward. He heard a small roar from the fans and he went over smiling his biggest grin to autograph some papers and pictures before letting the Oscars event staff propel him forward to the gauntlet of press. He had arrived early enough in the day that he would be given plenty of air-time and wouldn’t be competing with the bigger movie stars. It was all smartly timed by his publicist.

He kept his smile plastered to his face as he answered the same questions over and over again and said he was delighted just to be nominated. He assumed the rest of his time through the press would be more of the same, except he came up behind Puck at the E! News platform and the unexpected happened. Puck was just going up for his interview when he caught sight of Kurt. A huge smile bloomed on his face and before Kurt had even registered his surprise at that, Puck was pulling him forward into a fierce hug.

Fully aware of all the cameras on them, Kurt hugged back as naturally as he could while inside he was flailing. Puck stepped back but left his hands on Kurt’s shoulders. “Dude! It’s so good to see you!” Kurt hadn’t seen Puck since graduation where Puck had joked about throwing Kurt into a dumpster for old time’s sake. He hadn’t, but the memory wasn’t favorable. His brow lifted in disbelief before he could get his face under control.

Ryan Seacrest, sensing blood, hopped down his platform and stuck his microphone between Puck and Kurt. “So from that display, I’m guessing it’s a friendly rivalry for Best Original Song this year?”

Luckily Puck wasn’t at a loss for words. “Kurt and I went to high school together. We were both in Glee Club. If I don’t win, I hope it’s him.”

Both Puck and Ryan then turned to Kurt who floundered for a micro-second before saying, “While that is… endearing, I’m rooting for Lady GaGa over everyone. She’s always been a favorite performer of mine.”

Puck chuckled and leaned conspiratorially towards Ryan. “This dude has always had the hots for her. He even dressed up in some crazy costume when we performed one of her songs in Glee. He wore it all during school too.”

Unable to stop himself, Kurt shoved Puck playfully. “It wasn’t crazy. It was an homage to Alexander McQueen’s classic GaGa outfit from Bad Romance. I worked hard on that.”

Both Puck and Ryan laughed and Kurt couldn’t help his fond smile. He took a lot of grief for that outfit, but it had totally been worth it. With a delighted smile, Ryan Seacrest said, “You wore a dress to high school?”

Puck interjected, “Boy rocked everything in high school. He even wore a kilt to Prom. Bravest dude I knew. He didn’t let anyone push him around.”

Kurt raised an eyebrow at that. That wasn’t quite the way he remembered high school considering Karofsky and Dalton, but okay. If Puck wanted to rewrite history in Kurt’s favor, Kurt wasn’t going to naysay him in front of cameras.

The producers then ushered Puck onto the platform so Ryan could do his interview while Kurt waited patiently. As Puck left a few minutes later he squeezed Kurt’s arm and gave him a half-hug this time. He whispered, “We should totally get together later.” Kurt nodded automatically, smiling. He wanted to roll his eyes at the unlikely chance he and Puck would have anything to say to each other, but he could play along.

Then it was time for his interview with Ryan. He slowly walked up the steps to the top of the platform, making sure his suit didn’t crinkle unbecomingly. Once in place, Ryan said, “So it looks like you have a big fan in Noah Puckerman.”

Kurt had prepared for this lead-in or something similar, so he was totally on pointe, saying, “It’s always nice to see people from Glee Club being happy and successful, so I can understand his enthusiasm. Glee Club wasn’t popular at our high school, so we learned to face adversary early and support each other.”

“So you keep in touch with other people from high school?”

“Quite a few. Like I said, we were a tight-knit group.”

“I bet they’re excited for you and Noah tonight. The Oscars! Are you nervous?”

Laughing coyly, Kurt said, “I would be if I thought I was going to win, but I’m pretty sure Best Original Song is going to go to Lady GaGa and Best Supporting Actor is going to go to Edward Norton. Her song is brilliant and his movie seems like a shoo-in for sweeping things.”

“Don’t let the competition get you down! I’m sure you have an equal chance. Everyone loved “Over the Moon.”

With a more sincere smile, Kurt replied, “Thank you.”

“Now before you go, who are you wearing?”

“Marc Jacobs was kind enough to design my outfit for me.”

“It’s very distinctive. Congratulations and good luck!”

Kurt said, “Thank you,” and eased his way down the platform air-kissing Kate Winslet who was on her way up.

The rest of the press passed in a blur and then Kurt was making his way into the theater. He mingled making small talk with whoever captured his attention. He wasn’t a huge star, but he was also making a name for himself as a movie producer, so most people were happy to spend a couple minutes with him and cultivate a relationship that might prove beneficial to both of them later on. He also caught up with his fellow cast members from Over The Moon and it was endearing seeing them again.

Kurt was more relaxed and happy as he settled into his seat. He was flush from champagne and mingling and he still loved awards shows as much as he had when he was a kid. He almost pinched himself to prove he was really there, but he didn’t want to act foolish.

He laughed and clapped and even teared up at the memorial part of the show. He was so engrossed in the spectacle that he was surprised when a camera came down the aisle and stopped next to him. He raised an eyebrow, but turned towards the stage for the next award, which, unsurprisingly, was for Best Supporting Actor, which he did lose out to Edward Norton. He stood and clapped like everyone else and was relieved that he wasn’t just acting. He didn’t mind losing at all.

The next time the cameras came down the aisle, it was for Best Original Song. He tried to keep his face neutral and happy for the camera for when it would broadcast him to the world, but it was hard. Butterflies started dancing in his stomach and his hand clenched on the arm of his seat. For some reason now felt more perilous than the first award.

Ryan Reynolds and Ellen Page were presenting his award and as he watched them opening the envelope, for all his certainty that he would lose, a large part of his soul said, “Oh, please.”

Ryan held out the card for Ellen, and Ellen happily yelled out, “Kurt Hummel for “Over the Moon” from the movie of the same name.”

Kurt was too stunned to move. He really thought he had fantasized it until his neighbor laughed and pulled him up and pushed him into the aisle. The clapping of the audience was overwhelming as Kurt walked to the stage on unsteady legs all too aware of the camera in front of him and the blankness of his mind.

All he could think was that he hadn’t prepared a speech. He had no idea what he was going to say. It was nerve-wracking.

He arrived, accepting the statue and award envelope from Ellen Page, kissing her on the cheek. He turned toward the podium and took a deep, quivering breath.

His eyes scanned the audience until they locked on Puck clapping like a fool. Everything clicked then. In as firm and confident a voice as he could manage he said, “First of all I would like to thank the cast and crew of Over The Moon who made this possible, particularly my co-star Noah Hunt who performed the number so admirably. I would also like to thank my Dad and step-mom Carole and the rest of my family for being there for me for all these years. Finally, I’d like to thank everyone who was in Glee with me. We never won Nationals but I learned everything from you guys. This is for you. Thank you.”

Shaking, Kurt let the award staff guide him off the stage and into the wings where it was controlled chaos. He was led off to the side where there was more press and more champagne, which he desperately needed. He was going to cry he was so happy and stunned.

He muddled his way through pictures and interviews. Winning was becoming a blur in his mind, no matter how hard he tried to hold onto the moment. There was just too much adrenaline rushing through his system. He made way for the next winner and let the staff guide him back to his seat in the auditorium.

He sat through the rest of the awards in a daze, just noting that Over The Moon didn’t win Best Picture, no surprise for a musical. He was spending the night at the Beverly Wilshire, where the MGM party was happening. He made the easy choice of gong there for his after-party. He wasn’t in the mood to party-hop but he really wanted the freedom to drink and let loose.

He was already tipsy by the time he ran into Puck again. Puck grinned at him and clapped him on the shoulder. “Congratulations. I really am glad you won.”

“Thanks, Puck.” Kurt beamed at him. Kurt was beaming at everyone tonight.

With an awkward shrug, Puck said, “Call me Noah. No one calls me Puck anymore.”

Kurt raised an eyebrow, but still said, “Well then thank you, Noah.”

Smiling at Kurt, Puck leaned forward and confidingly said, “I thought your speech was great. Thanking the Glee Club was a classy thing to do.”

“You reminded me of how much I was influenced by Mr. Shue and the other kids. Luckily it came to me in the moment because I was totally ill-prepared to win.” He grinned self-consciously.

“You didn’t prepare a speech?”

“That seemed too presumptuous. I was up against Lady GaGa for goodness’s sake.”

Puck chuckled, a warm and inviting sound. “I knew I was going to lose, but I still prepared a speech.”

“Oh my goodness, that’s right! I’m so sorry. I should have said that earlier. I’m a little out of it, sorry.”

“No worries. I wasn’t kidding when I told that interviewer that I wanted you to win.”

Puck smiled and brushed a hand down Kurt’s arm and something tumbled in Kurt’s belly. Kurt told himself that Puck wasn’t flirting with him, it was all the alcohol talking, but it was hard to believe with how close Puck was standing and how he was looking at Kurt.

Feeling a blush sweep across his cheeks, Kurt hoped Puck would blame the alcohol. At a loss for words suddenly, he coughed and took a swallow of his champagne. He couldn’t believe he was feeling coy with Puck of all people.

Puck said, “I bet Rachel’s head is spinning that you won an Oscar and she didn’t.”

“If it had been a Tony, I’m sure you’re right.” They smiled conspiratorially at each other and then both of them chuckled.

“Finn sent me pictures of Rachel. She looks like she is going to give birth any second. Is that why your family isn’t here?”

“Yes. What about your family? They couldn’t make it?” Kurt couldn’t quite remember for sure, but he thought Puck had been raised by a single mom.

“My Mom’s health isn’t the best right now. She couldn’t handle the traveling. And neither my Mom nor I would let my sister skip college to come.”

“I hope your Mom will be all right.”

With another brush of his hand on Kurt’s shoulder, Puck said, “She’s on the mend. Thanks.”

“I’m surprised you didn’t bring a date, though. Noah Puckerman, flying solo?” Kurt grinned to take the sting out of his comment.

Puck chuckled again and said, “I got tired of hooking up a long time ago. I’m all about a real connection these days.”

Kurt raised an eyebrow, but simply said, “I know what you mean.”

“Whatever happened to that guy you were dating in high school? You guys seemed like you could last forever.”

“Blaine? We're still best friends, but the passion died and we both moved on. Me onto a slutty phase and him onto an architect named Carl. They’re getting married in the springtime. I’m the Best Man.”

Leaning suggestively into Kurt’s personal space, Puck whispered, “Passion is critical.”

Kurt blinked.

He blinked again.

Before he could stop the words, he was blurting out, “Are you flirting with me?”

Puck laughed and at first Kurt was embarrassed, but then he realized the laughter wasn’t mocking, but relieved. With a happy smile, Puck said, “I thought you were never going to catch on.”

Kurt sputtered. “But, why?” He knew Puck was straight, nobody was more straight then Puck, so was this all a game to him?

Puck raised an eyebrow and crowded even closer to Kurt. “Because I’m kind of hoping to take you home tonight.” He ran a hand down Kurt’s back, stopping at the top of his ass.

To say Kurt was in shock was an understatement. Kurt tried to find words, but his mind kept tumbling into confusion. His body was on fire and his mind a jumble and he couldn’t quite figure out what was going on or even what he hoped was going on. He knew he was gaping, but he couldn’t help it. Puck said, “Seriously, didn’t Finn tell you I play for both teams now?”

“Finn knows?”

Puck got a funny look on his face and replied, “Let’s not talk about Finn.”

Kurt nodded, but promised himself that he would confront Finn at the earliest opportunity. “I still don’t get what you want with me. You never even liked me.”

“Hey! Don’t put words in my mouth. I was just too scared of you back in high school.”

Crossing his arms, Kurt scoffed. “Yes, your fear was so obvious, tossing me in dumpsters and laughing about it.”

Looking relieved to clear the air, Puck intently said, “I was an asshole, no doubt about it. I’m sorry about that. But after I got to know you and the rest of Glee Club, I really did admire you. You never let anyone bring you down, no matter what high school threw at you. And look at you now.”

Buoyed by the reminder of his win, Kurt smiled at Puck. Puck _had_ changed during high school, that was true. He had matured a lot by their senior year. And he didn’t seem to be lying now, despite his intention of getting Kurt in bed. Which was still a mind-boggling thought, now that he acknowledged it. Kurt said, “That still doesn’t explain why you’re hitting on me now.”

With frustration in his voice, Puck said, “Because you’re the hottest guy here? Because you knew me when I was a dumb jock and in Glee club and I want a connection with the next person I sleep with? What do you want to hear?”

Kind of floored by Puck’s litany, Kurt quietly said, “Just the truth.”

With a self-conscious sigh, Puck ran a hand through his hair. “The truth is that I’ve been looking forward to tonight because I would finally get a chance to see you again. I’m not good at this, hooking up was easier, but I’d really like to get to know you again.” Puck looked vulnerable and open, but defiant at the same time. It was a very Puck look.

Kurt searched Puck’s face, but didn’t see the old mockery or shallowness. He just saw honesty and uncertainty, the same as he was feeling. He said, “Okay.”

Startled, Puck asked, “Okay?”

Squaring his shoulders and reaching out to Puck for the first time, Kurt laid a hand on his elbow and said, “I have a room here tonight. It was easier than messing up my house with Oscar preparations. Would you like to come up for a drink?”

“Yes! Yes, dude, totally.”

“I’m not a dude.”

Puck smiled at him and edged closer. “No, you’re not. You are much better than being a dude, I agree.”

Kurt’s breath caught. He had always blocked out how attractive and masculine Puck was, but it was hard to ignore when it was plastered to his side. Puck was all hard planes and tight muscles and Kurt was thoroughly entranced once he looked at him as a man and not just as an old high school tormentor.

They made their way to the elevators chatting about nothing and everything. Kurt found out that Puck was still in touch with Artie and Mike, who were doing well. Kurt talked about Mercedes and Brittany. It was all very relaxed and nonchalant until they reached Kurt’s hotel suite bedroom and they were alone for the first time, maybe ever.

Kurt took a deep breath and turned to Puck to offer him a drink from the minibar, but when he turned around, Puck had closed the door and was leaning sultrily against it. Kurt’s breath caught and he wondered if he could actually go through with this, whatever this was. He didn’t just hook up any more either, and he didn’t know if he could trust Puck. On the other hand, it was great not to be celebrating his win alone.

Puck unbuttoned his suit jacket, casually letting it slide down his shoulders. Kurt couldn’t take his eyes off him. It was the sexiest thing he had seen in forever and Puck was still mostly dressed. Which made it way too long since he had gotten laid, but he also didn’t think his previous boyfriend Mark could measure up to Puck anyway.

After pulling off his bowtie, Puck started on his shirt buttons, eyes locked on Kurt’s. Kurt held his gaze until Puck’s shirt started to gape and, almost against his will, his gaze drifted lower following the movement of Puck’s fingers and the unveiling of his naked, smooth chest.

Once his shirt was undone, Puck also let it drift to the ground before he began a slow and deliberate walk towards Kurt. “I think you are way overdressed for this party, but I have no idea how to get you out of this suit.” He closed the distance between them and ran one hand down the side of Kurt’s cheek and then swept it back along Kurt’s jawline into his hair. Kurt couldn’t have stopped his head form leaning into the gesture if he had wanted to. It felt too good. His eyes closed and he took a shuddery breath.

He felt Puck’s lips glide along his jaw and underneath to his Adam’s apple. Stifling a moan, Kurt let his head drop back, giving Puck more room. He gripped Puck’s hips and pulled him flush. Puck followed Kurt’s guiding hands easily and fluidly.

Then Puck’s hand was tugging his head forward again and Puck’s mouth was burning a trail towards Kurt’s mouth. The kiss that followed was hot and intense. Kurt couldn’t contain his moan this time. He fleetingly thought of Puck’s high school reputation and he now thought he understood how Puck could get so much action. He was a master at this. Before he could let those thoughts derail the night, he wrapped one arm around Puck’s waist and kissed back for all he was worth. It was Puck’s turn to moan.

Pulling back from the kiss, Puck leaned his forehead on Kurt’s. Huskily he said, “I’m serious. I have no idea how to get you out of that outfit and I remember how particular you were about your clothes.” Huffing a laugh, Kurt snuck one more kiss before stepping backwards.

“Good thing I bought this outfit otherwise this room would be filled with stylists right now.”

Puck grimaced. “Seriously?”

Kurt simply shrugged as he started undoing the various buckles on his outfit. “Fashion needs an entourage.”

Puck sat down on the bed and began taking off his shoes and socks. His eyes never left Kurt, though, and Kurt felt on display, but in a good way. Puck’s gaze was heated and inviting. After undoing everything, he finally shrugged off his jacket and walked to the closet to hang it up. With his back to Puck, he also undid his shirt and trousers. Naked except for his boxer-briefs, Kurt took a deep breath and turned back towards Puck, who was completely naked and draped on the bed.

Flushing hard, Kurt stared for a second. Puck looked glorious naked. Kurt felt a little embarrassed about his slight frame, but when he caught Puck’s hungry gaze he let it subside. Nowhere near as sultry as Puck had done earlier, Kurt walked to the bed. His cock was stirring and he could see that Puck’s hand was lying perilously close to his own erect cock and twitched towards it every so often.

Once he was closer, with a calming breath, Kurt slid off his underwear and crawled onto the bed and over Puck. Hovering on his arms and knees over Puck, Kurt stilled and looked him in the face. Puck was looking just as intently back and he again swept a hand over Kurt’s face. He said, “You are so fucking beautiful.”

Kurt had to kiss him. As Kurt explored Puck’s mouth, Puck pulled his hips down so that their cocks were nestled together and they both moaned at the contact. Things became frantic after that. Hands swept across bodies and mouths nibbled their way across expanses of skin. Kurt was awash in sensations and his arousal was ratcheting up notch by notch.

Puck seemed to be in the same boat. His hands never stilled on Kurt’s skin, moving across his belly and down his thighs. They came ever closer to Kurt’s ass or cock, but teasingly flitting away at the last minute, until Kurt was panting in anticipation. Finally, Puck’s hand closed around Kurt’s cock and stroked firmly. Kurt shuddered and almost screamed, but bit his lip at the last second, a high whine escaping instead. Puck tugged Kurt’s lip from his teeth and said, “No, don’t. I want to hear you.”

Sucking Puck’s fingers into his mouth, Kurt moaned loudly. It was for show, but it made Puck laugh and shift his hips to show Kurt how much he enjoyed it. Puck rolled them over and pulled his fingers from Kurt’s mouth with a pop. He blazed a trail of hot kisses down Kurt’s sternum and across his belly to each jutting hip. It only took a couple of suckling kisses for Kurt to be writhing with his hands gripping the bed sheets tightly. When Puck swallowed Kurt’s cock into his mouth, Kurt did let out a shout and it was only Puck’s firm grip on his hips that kept them still.

It wasn’t long before Kurt was begging Puck for everything he was silently offering. To fuck him, to get fucked by him, anything so long as Kurt could come. Puck finally released Kurt’s cock and Kurt regained a bare minimum of control by panting out some harsh breaths and arching his hips with a whine. Puck kissed one hip, and in the sexiest and huskiest voice Kurt had ever heard asked, “Do you have supplies?”

Still panting Kurt gathered his scattered thoughts and pulled his attention off his straining cock. Blinking and gathering his control, he replied, “In my case in the bathroom.”

“Don’t move.” With his own moan and a quick grab at his cock to apparently stave off coming, Puck leaned back and just looked at Kurt for a second. Kurt had never felt so wanted in his life. Finally Puck leaned down for a brief kiss and admonished again, “Don’t go anywhere; stay just like that.”

He then hopped off the bed and rushed to the bathroom where Kurt heard him rustling through the bottles and creams in Kurt’s bag. Some clarity was returning to Kurt’s brain and a small voice was asking if he really was going to sleep with Puck, of all people. He wanted to ignore the voice, but he couldn’t, not really. He had too much pride and was too self-aware. He just wished he understood this new Puck better; what his motivations were and why he had pursued Kurt.

Puck came rushing back into the room and seemed to sigh in relief when he found Kurt hadn’t moved. Still, maybe Kurt’s doubts showed on his face because Puck hurried to the bed and climbed back onto Kurt. He brushed the hair from Kurt’s face. “No, don’t think whatever you’re thinking. Stay here and now with me.”

Kurt’s body reacted again, but his mind stayed a bit clearer. He touched Puck’s face and asked, “I really don’t understand why you’re here with me.”

“I’ve wanted you forever; I just didn’t know how to run into you again. You can ask Finn. He thinks I only keep in touch to get updates on you.”

“That makes no sense.”

“It makes perfect sense. You’re the only person in the world who can understand both where I am and where I come from. I can be the same for you.”

Kurt stilled the motion of his hand, which had been caressing Puck’s face. Puck was leaning into it like a big cat, so Kurt had been helpless in resisting. He thought about the rest of Hollywood and how everyone seemed so perfect. A lot of the time he felt like he was playing a part being the confident and perfect actor. He could admit to being bullied, but not to how it had warped him. That would be admitting too much, being too vulnerable in front of the press. Having someone who would just know and understand was enticing. “That… actually does make sense.”

With a brilliant grin that caused Kurt’s chest to swell with emotion, Puck kissed Kurt passionately again. He was mumbling against Kurt’s mouth but it wasn’t until he started kissing another trail across Kurt’s neck that Kurt understood that Puck was praising him and thanking god profusely. It was a little funny and Kurt smiled. Puck caught it and squeezed Kurt’s hand with a relieved grin this time.

Puck said, “Let’s get this party started now,” causing Kurt to giggle which produced another grin from Puck. He let Puck sit up so that he could grab the supplies and start prepping Kurt.

Soon Kurt was a writhing mess again. It had been so long, really, he couldn’t be embarrassed. Besides Puck was whispering more endearments and cursing up a storm so Kurt knew he wasn’t alone in feeling overwhelmed. Finally, Puck was easing inside and Kurt was wrapping his free leg around Puck’s back to pull him in as tight as possible. They were both moaning and fighting for control and it was Puck who seemed to snap first. When he bottomed out, he cursed again and his hips pulled back and then snapped hard into Kurt. Kurt loved it so it took him awhile to figure out that Puck was apologizing for losing control. He used his leg to help guide Puck back in and panted out, “Shut up. I love it.”

Puck moaned loudly again and Kurt was glad the bedroom was in the middle of his suite. He didn’t have to worry about neighbors complaining. He let his own voice join Puck’s. They rocked together and Kurt saw sparks of light dance behind his eyelids with each thrust. It felt transcendent and he was more turned on than he had been in forever. He looked up at Puck who was holding himself aloft with his hands planted on either side of Kurt’s head. Puck was staring right into Kurt’s eyes and seemed to be totally mesmerized. It was only by the hitching of his hips and the shudder that came over him that Kurt knew Puck felt just as much as Kurt did.

Overcome, Kurt snaked a hand down and began furiously jacking himself off. He was too turned on to last another minute like this. Puck’s eyes followed his hand to his cock, and he swore harshly as his hips picked up an even more furious pace. It soon became a race as to who would come first and their orgasms came on the heels of each other, with Kurt coming first.

Puck collapsed onto Kurt with one last groan and Kurt liked the weight of him. He was almost sorry when Puck pulled out and rolled carefully to the side. Kurt’s eyes drifted shut. He felt exhausted suddenly, as if his orgasm had wrenched the last of his energy out of him. He heard Puck murmur something and felt him press a kiss to his shoulder, but he couldn’t quite process anything until he felt the warmth of Puck’s body vanish. He thought he voiced a protest, he meant to, but was too tired to know if it really articulated.

As his thoughts drifted off to dreams, he felt a wet washcloth clean him up and then Puck’s warmth was back. He nestled closer, happy again, and remembered nothing else.

Kurt woke with a slight headache and a full bladder. Puck’s arm was wrapped securely around him and he was held close in the little spoon position. He eased up and went to the bathroom and then wandered back into the bedroom, wondering. Despite all of Puck’s flowery words, he wondered if this was just a one-night-stand or what. That seemed more like Puck’s style, or at least for who Puck had been.

Kurt also wondered if he felt that insecure, not because of Puck, but because he was afraid of his own feelings. He hadn’t had such an amazing night in a long time. Maybe not since he and Blaine were first discovering sex. It begged the question of whether it was just sex or whether it was more. More was such a scary thought.

Puck rolled over and in a bedroom voice said, “I can hear you thinking from here, you know. Come back to bed.”

“I’m not sure that’s the best idea.” Kurt wanted to too badly.

“It is. Otherwise you’ll talk yourself out of this and I’d have to hunt you down all over again.” Getting up, Puck took hold of Kurt’s hand. “Come back to bed with me. I promise, whatever you’re thinking isn’t right.”

Kurt analyzed Puck’s face. All he saw was sincerity. He could let high school still dictate who they were and who he loved, or he could move forward into the future unburdened by its twisted worldview. Wanting to be free of the past and wanting to be the kind of person who took risks, he liked himself better when he did, Kurt decided. Biting his lip, he nodded and gripped Puck’s hand tighter. “Okay. I’ll try.”

Puck wrapped his arms around him and lifted his feet off the ground causing Kurt to laugh. It might not be true love yet, but it was off to a good start. Who would have predicted that?


End file.
